Love Potion No13
by TheLibrandy
Summary: Lock's been feeling a bit odd recently whenever he's around Barrel, and it doesn't really help that Barrel's always there. Will Lock ever figure out what's wrong with him?--Just a little BarrelxLock story, first NBC fic. Review please.


(A/N: Something just in time for Halloween. In my opinion there is just not enough BarrelxLock out there, so I wrote a little something. This uses an older version of the trio, set a while after Boogie's demise. Any questions ask. Other then that, please read and review. Hope you guys like it.)

Disclaimer: I don't _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ or any of it's characters.

* * *

Love Potion No. 13

_**1.**_

It was a bright and sunny morning in Halloween Town, and it was causing it's people much frustration. One such person being former Boogie boy, Lock. He grumbled and snarled as the sunlight streamed in through his tattered curtains. Realizing he wasn't about to go back to sleep anytime soon, the red-headed demon boy flung off his blankets and climbed out of bed.

He was hardly the devious little boy he once was. At 17 he was much taller and leaner then he was as a child, though he was still pale as the snow they hardly ever see. Yawning, he ran a hand through his tangled hair and made his way towards the bathroom, his tail twitching.

He walked down the hallway of the run down old house, the floor boards groaning with every step he took. He had almost reached the door when he was rudely shoved out of the way by a blur of green, black, and purple.

"Out of my way, nit-wit!" Shock sneered at the boy from underneath her hair and slammed the bathroom door in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL SHOCK?!" Lock snarled at the girl as she laughed at his dramatics. The minute Shock hit puberty she began to think that she could do anything she wanted and get away with it. Just because she was a girl did not mean she could have everything. Lock made sure to remind her of this daily.

"If you don't get out of there right now I gonna-" the threat went unfinished as a loud yawn was heard. The demon boy turned just in time to see Barrel exiting his own room.

Barrel too had grown out of his childish appearance. No longer the chubby little child he once was, he had filled out quiet nicely. Lean, but not skinny and thin like Lock, broad shoulders, and a solid build. Barrel had become quite handsome.

Stretching and blinking sleepily, the other boy made his way toward his friend. Lock, noticing that Barrel didn't have a shirt on, looked away blushing like mad. He didn't know why he felt so awkward around Barrel now, they had known each other since they were children. He had never felt like this before with anybody. It was...not uncomfortable, just really strange.

"Shock in there?" the other boy asked, still half asleep. Lock just nodded, refusing to meet his friends eyes. Barrel started to bang on the door, "C'mon Shock, hurry up!"

"You can wait!"

"What could you be doing that's so important?"

"I'm making myself look beautiful."

The boys tried not to laugh but, just couldn't help themselves. The very idea of Shock being beautiful was just so preposterous. She was considered to be more a tom-boy then an actual girly-girl. Lock was about to make a comment when Shock slammed open the door, hitting him square in the jaw and knocking him to the floor.

Shock muttered an angry 'got what he deserved' before storming out of the house altogether. Barrel dropped down next to the demon boy and started to shake him.

"LOCK! Are you okay?!"

Lock tried to ignore the stars he was seeing to focus on the voice he was hearing. Barrels face came into focus just as Lock realized exactly how close the the dark eyed boy was to him. His face went as red as his hair as he tried to get up as quickly as possible. This turned out to be a bad idea seeing as he only fell down again. Barrel tried to help, only to have his hands slapped away.

"Lock are you-"

"_I'mfineokayleavemealone_!" He then ran into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Barrel standing there, confused and a little hurt.


End file.
